See You Later
by WritingInShadow07
Summary: Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze are on a private plane. During their trip, something horribly goes wrong... In Rouge's Point of View. One-Shot! *EDITED*


_**See You Later**_

We were departing from the big ship. We finally arrived at Washington State. Shadow's hand was entwined with mine. My other hand was clutching onto my suitcase as we stepped off the liner. We've been on this cruise for a month. During my one month on the boat, I met two good looking men, Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. Shadow was a flight attendant. He will be on our private plane attending us. Knuckles, on the other hand, was a rich guy looking for love. He was a kind man and all, but I knew that the handsome black hedgehog was the one for me. Three days before we arrived, Shadow and I had our… _special_ night. Knuckles found out and things got messy. That's when I finally realized that the red haired echidna had fallen in me.

It was my birthday when I first set foot on the titanic boat. My friends Amy, Blaze, Sonic, and Silver all decided that _we_ should go on a trip, so they bought me two tickets for my birthday. A cruise ticket to Seattle and a plane ticket to Australia. Since we arrived at Seattle, we'll be heading for the airport. As we entered the airdrome, Shadow went to the bathroom to change into his employee uniform. I was in the lobby waiting for our flight to be announced. Silver and Blaze were sitting together talking and Sonic and Amy were buying a map of Australia. We're going to Australia because it was said that there was going to be a grand tour in one of the deserts

Shadow came back with his uniform on. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shadow, when the trip is over I want to go away with you," I said looking up at him.

"Rouge, are you sure about this? What about your mom, what would she say about your decision? Before we became a couple, you told me that you will be traveling back home after your trip," he said looking down at me.

He was right, but I said that _before_ I met him. Right now, my plans have changed. I'm in love with Shadow and I want to be with him _forever_. I pulled him for a hug and laid my head on his shoulder. He softly rested his chin on my head.

"Shadow," I whispered, "I love you so much. I can't tolerate to be away from you. I will call my mom and let her know that I met someone. I know she will understand because she trusts me," I answered, pulling away to look at my boyfriend.

"If what you say is true, then I guess we can be together," he said as he gave me a quick peck on the nose.

I squealed with excitement and gave him a kiss. It felt pleasurable to have his soft lips brushing against mine. This brought back memories of our "magical" night. I loved the way his hands roamed around my body. After our little moment, we sat down with the others and talked about our upcoming trip.

Our plane was called. We dashed through the crowd without stopping. When we made it to our designated area, we gave the ticket collector our tickets and went to find our assigned seats. Here was the thing I liked about our trip, we got a private plane. I don't know how they got the money, but friends are awesome! I couldn't ask for better friends.

The inside part of the plane looked amazing! It looked like a living room, dining room, and kitchen all together. The couches and chairs had leather material on them, and the table was made of brass. There was a T.V. filled with interesting channels. I liked the private plane because I got to be with my best friends and of course my beloved boyfriend.

I met Shadow's boss Azul. He was a blue fox and was such a gentleman. Shadow said that he could be very strict, but in my perspective he was a decent guy. He was talking about planes, his career, and more planes. I'm not interested in planes, but Azul made the aircrafts sound interesting. Later, the azure fox went back to the cockpit and joined the co-pilot to fly the plane. Before he left, Azul said that we will have to cross the Arctic Ocean because other countries told the American Airlines that they didn't want foreign airships to cross their land. I think it was kind of weird that they would think that, but what can I do about it?

A few hours had passed and I was awakened from a sudden jerk. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the plane to see if any of my friends noticed the unsteadiness of the plane. From what I what I saw, they were sleeping. Did I imagine the movement? After a moment, I ignored my concern for the plane and returned to my seat. Before I took my seat, the planed shuddered again. Shadow came running out of the cockpit area of the plane and entered the private area. He shook all my friends awake and came to my side. His face was filled with terror. I was confused of what was happening.

"Shadow, what's going on?" I asked looking up at the worried hedgehog.

"The plane," he said taking a deep breath. "The engines had frozen and the plane is going to crash!"

I went numb when I heard his explanation. My eyes went wide and I was out of breath. I was feeling dizzy from the quivering plane and from shock. I fell to my knees and it was hard to breathe. How could this be happening? The cold weather must've caused the engines and propellers to freeze. I felt Shadow's hands grab my shoulders. He was trying to snap me out of my stupor, but my mind was fixated on the dwindling plane.

Azul came back with a worried expression on his face. He walked up to Shadow and said, "I can't connect with the airlines. If we try to land, we'll land in the water. The ocean in this area is bitter cold. We'll freeze if we take that chance."

"Dammit!" Shadow yelled with resentment. He was really scared as we all were.

"What are we going to do?" Sonic asked with Amy hanging on to him.

"I don't know Sonic," said Azul looking at the ground. "The only chance we have is to get the plane over land and use the parachutes to land safely in the snow."

With that said, Azul went to go get the parachutes. Before he made it to the storage room, the plane hatch opened. Everything flew outside from the open area including Azul. Blaze and Amy screamed from the pilot's sudden death. I sat there gazing in the distance with trauma. Shadow shouted for everyone to grab onto something stable. The co-pilot came to our aid because he obviously heard us yell for help or from pure fright. Before he entered the private room, we yelled for him to retreat, but we were too late. The rushing air pulled at him and he soared out the plane. We had no pilot or co-pilot. We're doomed. We began to lose atmosphere. I can see the ocean and the artic landform. I knew where we were exactly; we're landing in the North Pole.

"Ah!" I heard Sonic screaming. He was holding on to a seat with his body in the air.

Amy, Blaze, and Silver were gripping onto him so he wouldn't fly out. I tightly seized on something firm so I won't go whooshing out of the plane. I met with my friends and clasped my trembling hands on his light skinned arms.

"Whatever you do Sonic, don't let go!" I screamed at him.

Tears were streaming down my face. The air was loud all around because the aircraft was piercing through the sky. Sonic was slipping through my grasp because my hands were clammy. I looked at my hands fearfully and then at the Blue Blur. He was crying. _Sonic, don't do that, _I thought to myself. _We can make it out of this Hell. I know we can_. I began to slide as I hung onto my friend. The wind was beginning to take the both of us, but _he_ wasn't going to let that happen. Sonic, teary eyed and selfless, gave me a small smile and forced his arms from my hands.

"Sonic, no!" I shrieked as his body exited from the plane and disappeared into the endless blue sky.

Amy cried for his name and collapsed to the ground. Shadow ran to Amy's side and tried to comfort the rose hedgehog. I looked at Silver and Blaze. The mauve cat was crying into her fiancé's chest with grief. Silver tried his best to comfort his girlfriend, but even her boyfriend's comfort couldn't calm her down. A few seconds later, Blaze moved to another part of the plane. She gripped onto something tightly and began to cry. Right behind her was a silver piece of metal. It was shaking as if it wanted to escape its place. That was when it hit me, the metal was about to rip off out of the wall.

"Blaze, look out from behind you!" I yelled after snapping out of my gaze.

She looked at me with complete confusion and then turned around. As she turned around, the strip of metal pulled itself from the wall and went for Blaze. With incredible speed, Silver went in front of Blaze to protect her from the sharp metal. Unfortunately, the metal pierced through Silver's back and met with Blaze's abdominal. Their blood was seeping through their gushing wound, causing them to lose their breaths. The gust of wind came into the plane and pulled my two friends towards the outside world.

"Silver, Blaze!" I said as I reached out to them.

"We love you, Rouge," Blaze said choked. After that, their bodies took off into the distance.

I sat on the ground and cried. I mourned for my friends who had lost their lives. Sonic gave up his life so I can be safe. Silver risked his life to save Blaze from harm, but they both died anyhow. There were only three of us left. There was Amy, Shadow, and I.

We were about a thousand feet from the ground. I saw trees and the snowy ground more clearly. This was it, our lives end here. I looked at Shadow and Amy and gave them a wretched look.

Without warning, the oxygen masks came rushing down the plane ceiling. The hastening wind made them dangle unexpectedly. Their swift swaying caused one them to entangle around Amy's neck. The cord wrapped securely, giving her lack of oxygen. She began to cough and tried to force air into her lungs. Shadow and I carefully ran to help Amy. Her hands tried to loosen the flex's grip, but it wasn't working.

"Amy, hang on!" I yelled.

Shadow was trying to untwine the cord, but the wind was preventing him to do his heroic deed. The accelerating air was lifting Amy from the ground. Every time the wind pulled for her, the cord would tighten. The wind was so harsh that the cord ripped off the ceiling. Amy screamed and her body flew out in the open.

Five horrifying minutes had past. I was hanging onto Shadow for dear life and he was hanging onto something firm to keep us both alive.

"Rouge," Shadow said looking down at me. "We have to _jump_!"

"Are you crazy?" I yelled with apprehension.

"That's our only option! If we don't take this chance, we will both_ die_!"

He was serious. I was very hesitant to answer. I looked down at the ground and then at him.

"Trust me!" He yelled.

I slowly nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to count to three. After the last count he jumped from the plane. Everything was so sudden. My surroundings were nothing, but blurs. In a quick second, we both crash-landed in the snow. It wasn't soft snow; it was in its icy state. The cold ground made me shiver. I slowly propped myself up and started to look for Shadow. It was dark and cold. It was so cold that thinking was the hardest thing to do. I whipped my head around and yelled out for Shadow.

"Shadow," I called out to him. No answer. "Shadow!"

"Rouge," said a faint voice.

I looked out into the distance and saw a vague figure. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It was none other than Shadow. I tried running to meet up with him, but it was hard to do so. The thick snow slowed me down, but I never gave up. We finally met up and we embraced each other.

"Let's get out of here," Shadow said picking me up bridal style.

Shadow found a place to rest. It was a thick and tall tree. Shadow put me down and we walked up to the tree. We sat down on the cold hard ground and when we did, I shivered. Shadow noticed my shaking body. He took off his employee uniform and draped it securely around me and then he wrapped his black arms around my torso.

"Thank you, Shads," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Rouge. The airport will notice that the plane flew off the radar and they will send help to find us," Shadow said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled at him and then rested my head on his bare shoulder.

The two of us talked for a while until I eventually fell asleep. I began to dream. I dreamt about leaving this place with Shadow by my side, the two of living happily together with Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze with us. Only if that could be true…

Hours had passed and my body was beginning to shiver again. The plane hadn't come to rescue us yet. I lifted up my hurting head and looked up at Shadow.

"Shadow," I whispered. My voice was hoarse because of the frosty air. "Are you still awake?"

No answer. He just sat there silently, showing no motion. I called his name again, but still no answer. No, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Shadow, you have to wake up!" I choked.

He wasn't answering me. He's… dead… His muzzle was a light shade of blue and he wasn't breathing. I took one last glance at him and then planted a gentle kiss on his blue soft lips.

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog," I said as I began to tear up.

As I was about to rest again, I saw a bright light fill the air. I covered my eyes with my frigid hand and looked up in the starry sky. It was a rescue plane. It landed on the ground and an army of cops departed from it. They rushed toward us without stopping. They grabbed for me but they left Shadow. Why would they do that? I tried to break free from the American heroes.

"No, I n-need to g-et Shadow," I cried out sobbing.

"No, Miss. We were ordered to leave him and the others here," replied the cop.

I couldn't help, but cry. I didn't want to leave Shadow's lifeless body in the middle of the cold desert. I was too weak to fight the police. After that dramatic scene, I fainted from exhaustion.

I woke up from a bright light. I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me was a female white bat.

"Mom," I said quietly.

"Rouge," my mom said, beginning to cry. "I thought you were dead."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital."

"Mom, where's Shadow?" I whispered.

"Who's Shadow, dear?"

I then remembered that he had died. He died when I was peacefully resting with the warmth of his uniform and his arms wrapped around me. I was beginning to think that his death was my fault. I should've shared the uniform with him. My eyes began to produce tears once more.

"Never m-mind," I choked. "Mom, I'm cold."

"Let me go to the café and get you soup. How does that sound?" She asked rubbing my head.

I nodded with agreement and she went on her way.

I lied in the hospital bed and stared at the plain white ceiling with my teary eyes. I decided to watch T.V. so I clicked the ON button on the remote. The images on the television were disturbing. I was watching the news and the camera crew was filming parts of the North Pole. They found my friends' and boyfriend's lifeless bodies. Sonic was in the water, his body floating from the ocean's currents. Amy was found with the oxygen mask's cord around her neck. The cord was wrapped around a tree branch, which made her hanging body dangle. Silver and Blaze's bodies were buried in snow clumps. The police dug them up. They were surprised about the piece of metal that had pierced the both of them. They didn't find Azul or the co-pilot. Lastly, they showed Shadow. That image shattered my heart. I couldn't believe he actually died… I turned off the T.V and stared at the white ceiling once more. For some reason it was hard to breathe and I began to get chills.

"Rouge," said a faint voice.

I looked at the doorway and saw a glowing figure. It was… _Shadow_. He looked at me with his charming smile. He walked up to me and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Shadow, I thought you were dead," I whispered.

Shadow looked at me with sad eyes, his smile gone and his ears flattened against his head. He then smiled once more and said, "Rouge, let's go _home_."

He held out his gloved hand in front of me. I slowly lifted up my hand and took his. I got out of bed and followed Shadow to our new _home_. We walked out of the hospital room and headed for the _light_ that would take us _home_. A home where disaster and tragedy never existed.

**Hey there readers. This is one of my stories that I wanted to write, but decided against it. This is an ending excerpt to a story called: **_**See You Later**_**. I will tell you a little more about it right more. It was Rouge's 18th birthday and her four friends: Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze bought her tickets for a cruise and air travel. The cruise ride takes up most of the story. She meets Shadow on the cruise and later develops feelings for him. They spend a month together and when they get ready to fly to Australia, things get terrifying. Rouge ends up dying, but gets to see Shadow and her friends. Later, her mom finds her dead. I know that I made some mistakes like…this story taking place on Earth and Shadow the Hedgehog dying. I'm sorry… RIP Shadow the Hedgehog, RIP Rouge the Bat, RIP Sonic the Hedgehog, RIP Amy Rose, Rip Silver the Hedgehog, and RIP Blaze the Cat. I hope that you liked this. Almost forgot, I will put up Chapter 6 for **_**A Short Perfect Life**_** SOON! Its Spring break for me so I should get the chapter up by tomorrow. Anyways…Good day to you all! :D**


End file.
